


Raspberry Oil

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron gets treated, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flavored body oil, Full body massage, M/M, Smut, Turned into pwp, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gives Aaron a full body massage, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Oil

**Author's Note:**

> At first it was supposed to be just the massage and them talking and well, it got away with me . . . Again. *Sighs* ah well.

Aaron walked through the back door of the pub, feet and back aching, and in desperate need of a shower. He had spent all day at the scrapyard, in the baking hot sun, and he felt like his body was made of more sweat than water. He kicked his boots off by the door and started to make his way upstairs, just at the same time Robert was coming down them. 

“Hey,” Robert said and leant in for a kiss, but Aaron pulled away so he couldn't. “What did I do now?” Robert asked in a clipped tone, not remembering if he had done something of late to upset Aaron. 

“Nowt,” Aaron grumbled. “I've been working all day, I stink, I'm tired, and I just don't feel like being kissed.” 

“Uh okay,” Robert said, not caring if Aaron smelled or not, he still wanted to kiss him, but of course Robert being Robert had to go and say something stupid to upset his boyfriend. “Is it your time of the month or summat?” 

“Wow,” Aaron shook his head and glared up at Robert. “You know just the right thing to say to make me wish you never moved in here. Piss off!” Aaron pushed past him to move up the stairs but was stopped when Robert grabbed his wrist to hold him back. 

“I'm sorry,” Robert said, the words dripping with regret, “that was - well that was really fucked up of me. I am sorry.” 

“Who are you, and where's Robert?” Aaron asked, completely surprised that he apologized and meant it. 

“Right here, so you better get used to it; and I don't care if you stink, I wanna kiss my boyfriend.” Aaron sighed but let Robert take a step up the stairs so they were right at level, and leant in to press his lips against Aaron's. “Mmm,” Robert sighed, “you were right, you do stink.” 

“Shut up,” Aaron grumbled and lightly pushed him away. “You'd stink too if you had to stand on your feet all day outside on the hottest day of the year. Be glad I didn't melt or you'd have a puddle for a boyfriend.” 

“That'd be no fun, I can't have sex with a puddle.” Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert's comment, but didn't reply. “Speaking of sex . . .” 

“Robert, no. I am so not in the mood for sex. I ache, stink, and feel like I could sleep for a week. Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Alright go upstairs and shower,” Robert ordered him, making Aaron raise one of his eyebrows at him. “Then come to the bedroom and I'll be waiting.” 

“Robert, I just said I didn't want to have sex. Do you even listen to me?” 

“Of course I do. This isn't about sex. Now go!” He smacked Aaron on the bum, who jumped slightly and grumbled incoherently as he stomped up the stairs. 

****

The shower had been nice, loosened his muscles up some and made him feel clean and comfortable again. Back in his bedroom, Robert was waiting on the edge of the bed for him a bottle of something in his hand. He'd turned the lights off and lit a few candles to give the room a warm glow, and there are two cold bottles of beer dripping condensation on the woodwork. 

“Feel better?” Robert asked as he set the unknown bottle down on the bed, grabbed the cold beers, stood up and walked over to Aaron, handing him one of the bottles. 

“A little,” he said honestly. He still ached in his feet and back, and was tired, also a bit hungry but it seemed Robert had plans for them. “I really don't want sex.” 

Robert rolled his eyes and drank from his beer before setting it back down on the bedside table, Aaron kind of wished he'd use a coaster so it wouldn't create a ring on the wood, but Aaron wasn't picky enough to even own coasters. “I know,” Robert said and took Aaron's beer back and set it next to his before he could even take a sip. Robert walked forward and gripped Aaron's shirt by the hem and lifted it up and off. 

“This sort of feels like we're gonna have sex,” Aaron said but didn't stop Robert from removing the shirt. 

“Nope,” Robert said and pulled Aaron's tracksuit bottoms off, along with his clean pair of boxers. “Lay on the bed, on the towel, on your front.” Aaron didn't move. “Trust me?” He made it into a question, and Aaron sighed once before nodding and doing what Robert asked. 

“Why the towel?” Aaron asked as he got situated on the towel in the middle of the bed that was laying on the sheets; Robert had removed the duvet and Aaron spotted it in the corner of the room. His leg hit something cold and hard, it was the unknown bottle Robert had been holding. He turned to look at it but Robert scooped it up before Aaron could read the label. 

“Didn't want to get the sheets all messy,” Robert said as he climbed onto the bed, naked. 

“Nor your clothes?” Aaron asked as Robert's hot skin touched his as he straddled Aaron's thighs, his soft cock pushing against Aaron's naked ass. 

“Exactly,” Robert said and Aaron heard the snap of the bottle being opened. 

“Are you gonna keep me in suspense or let me in on the secret. I've done everything you've asked, think I've earned it.” Something dripped onto his back and he jerked, trying to buck Robert off but he held Aaron in place. “What is that?” Aaron demanded. Whatever it was, it wasn't cold, in fact it was warm and smelled sweet like fruit. 

“Massage oil, raspberry flavored,” Robert said and drizzled more of the oil onto his back and then poured some on his hands. He rubbed his hands together, before running them over Aaron's back through the massage oil he had poured onto his boyfriend. 

“Ah,” Aaron said as it clicked in his mind. “Why didn't you just say so,” he closed his eyes and folded his arms under his chin, letting Robert work the oil all over his skin. 

“Because I wanted to surprise you. You said you ached all over, what better way to remove that ache then with a full body massage.” _Couldn't agree more_ , Aaron thinks and sighs deeply as Robert began to massage his shoulders, working his large hands on his skin, putting just the right amount of pressure to feel really good. 

“Oh God that's good,” Aaron said as Robert ran his hands down along the sides of his spine, down to his tailbone, and then back up; spreading his hands out to do his shoulders again. He worked down his sides, letting his fingers press into the sides of his torso as his the heel of his hands pressed hard into his back. “You should do this for living,” he said and then moaned as Robert massaged the base of his back, “make a killing with those hands.” 

“No thank you,” Robert said as he worked the tension out of Aaron's body, loving the way he could feel it disappearing underneath his hands as he works him. “I don't want to rub down a bunch of randoms. What if I get some old wrinkly man who gets turned on,” Robert shuddered at the thought and Aaron laughed. 

“You gonna do this for me when I'm wrinkled and old?” Robert's hands stilled for moment, then picked back up, working down along Aaron's spine again. Aaron bit his lip, wishing he hadn't said anything. 

“Only if you return the favor,” Robert said. They were silent, Robert focusing on Aaron and Aaron trying not to focus on the way Robert had stilled when he mentioned them being old together. “You think about that kind of thing?” Robert asked and stopped so he could add more oil to his back, he rubbed it all over and started at his shoulders again, letting his thumbs rub into Aaron's neck. 

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked even though he knew. 

“Us. Being together. Forever.” Aaron bit his bottom lip again and thought about how to answer without upsetting Robert. Truth was, he does, often. Not about certain moments that come with growing old together, just them. Being together. Forever. 

“Yeah, kind of. Does that bother you?” 

“Not really no,” Robert said and dragged his hands down over Aaron's ass, massaging his cheeks and covering them in oil from his hands. Aaron groaned and rested his forehead against his arms. “I know I don't want anyone else, and I guess that means forever with you, and I'm okay with that.” 

“Just okay?” Aaron laughed, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped at Robert's honesty. “Well I feel loved.”

“I do love you,” Robert said and leant down to press a kiss into his oil slicked shoulder. He licked his lips and tasted raspberries. _Yum_ , he thought. “You think about the future?” Robert asked and kept working his ass. 

“Yeah I do,” Aaron said, and groaned a little as Robert squeezed both cheeks, spreading them slightly. 

“Huh,” Robert huffed out and ran his hands up Aaron's back again to his biceps and worked them, releasing the tension.

“What?” Aaron asked, trying to turn and look at Robert but he wasn't an owl so he couldn't see him. 

“It's just, I asked you once, a while back, if you ever thought about the future and you said no. It's nice to know that you think about it now. Aaron Dingle,” and Robert fake gasps, “are you becoming optimistic?”

“Shut up,” Aaron laughed and had the urge to slap him, but couldn't because of their positions. He couldn't remember when he had started thinking about the future, he assumed it had to be around the time he realized him and Robert were the real thing and that he actually had a chance at a future. “You okay with that?” 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He moved back down to his ass, paying more attention to it than needed. Aaron moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying every bit of it. He moaned again as Robert's thumbs slipped into the cleft of his ass, but getting nowhere near his hole. “Oh my God Robert, that is so good.”

“Aaron . . .” Robert said as Aaron groaned. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Uh those noises you're making are starting to turn me on, a lot, and you said no sex so could you tone it down?” 

Robert couldn't see Aaron's smirk, but he could definitely hear the stream of moans that start pouring from Aaron. “Oh God . . . You're so good, Rob, . . . Just like that, baby.” He moaned loudly and yelped when Robert landed a sharp smack to his ass. “Oi!”

“I know those are fake, but it's unfair. So stop doing that unless you're gonna let me fuck you!” Aaron laughed and ignores the stinging spot on his ass. 

“I guess sex wouldn't be so bad, might help me relax even more.” 

“Yeah?” Robert said and dipped his fingers into Aaron's crack, rubbing them against his hole. 

“Ah ah, not yet. If I remember correctly you promised a _full_ body massage and you've only done half the job. Finish and then you can fuck me.” 

“Selfish, demanding, arsehole aren't you?” 

“Don’t you forget it,” Aaron smirked and relaxed into the bed as Robert moved down his body more. He opened the bottle of oil again and poured a generous amount over each thigh. He rubs the oil into them before focusing on his left one first, moving his fingers in a swirling motion on the sides of his thigh and working them to the middle, pushing hard with his hands up and down before switching to his right thigh and repeating the process.

Aaron's punching out these little moans and sighs that are causing Robert's arousal to increase with each one. He's trying to focus his attention on the massage but it's becoming difficult. He keeps thinking about how slick Aaron is right now, how his skin is giving off so much heat, how easy it would be to slip his fingers inside him with all the oil covering his hands. His cock is swelling as he moves down to his calves, working the tension out of them and he hits a spot that makes Aaron keen and God he wants to fuck him so bad. 

He finally makes it to his feet and lifts Aaron's legs so they're bended at the knee and he starts massaging them. “Harder,” Aaron grunted out as Robert pushes against the heel of his foot. “No, harder,” Aaron said when the pressure still isn't enough. “You're not gonna break it, push _hard_!” Robert does and Aaron groans, head snapping back slightly as he keeps pushing as hard as he can without hurting him. He does the same with his other foot, whilst Aaron continues to moan, enjoying the foot massage more than the rest of it. 

Robert lays his foot back down and starts to kiss up his body, starting at his ankle, over his left calf and thigh, over his ass, pressing kisses to both cheeks, and then working his way up his spine to his neck. “I think you enjoyed the massage more than me,” Aaron said as he feels Robert's hardness pressing against his ass. Robert rolls his hips slightly and moans. 

“Roll over,” Robert tells him and moved off of him so he could. Aaron rolled over and Robert smirked to see Aaron was half hard himself. He straddled his waist again and grabbed the bottle of oil. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked as he reached for Robert's cock. Robert batted his hand away and poured a very generous amount of oil all over his chest and stomach. 

“Fully body massage includes front and back, but first,” and he leant down to kiss him. Aaron's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him close until he fell flat against him, oil spreading onto his chest. Robert moaned and ground his hard-on against Aaron's thigh and sucked on his tongue as his nails dug into Aaron's arm. “Mmm,” Aaron licked his lips as Robert pulled away. “Tastes good. What made you buy this?”

“I wanted to taste raspberries while I blow you, guess it came in handy for other reasons as well.” Aaron chuckled and let go of Robert who sat up and ran his hands through the oil on his chest, then moved his hands over his pecs and started massaging again. 

“You're awfully hard, sure you don't just wanna fuck me?” Aaron asked as he closed his eyes whilst Robert started massaging his thumbs over Aaron's nipples. He took them between his thumb and forefinger and pinched slightly. Aaron gasped and then moaned, biting at his bottom lip.

“Oh I'm gonna fuck you, nice and slow, but I have to keep my promise to you,” he massaged down his torso, over his biceps and arms, down over his stomach, not taking his time like he'd done with his backside but still making sure to touch every inch of his skin. He rubbed his thumbs along the “V” line of his pelvic muscle, stopping at the start of his pubic hair. He skipped over his hard cock completely, focusing on his thighs instead, and worked all the way down until he was at his feet again. Aaron had never been so relaxed. 

“Feeling better?” Robert asked. Aaron opened his eyes, which were slightly glazed and he nodded. 

“Almost,” and he took a hold of his cock and started stroking. “Fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” he batted Aaron's hand away and moved up to kiss him roughly, tongue darting into his mouth, the taste of raspberries on his tongue and now Aaron. He kissed down his chin, over his Adam's apple, sucking slightly before moving to his nipples. He swirled his tongue around the right one, latching his mouth over it and sucking. A film of raspberry oil coats Robert's tongue, and it's strange but he doesn't mind because he likes the almost candied sweetness of the edible oil. Aaron moaned and tangles his hand into the back of Robert's hair. 

He licked down the center of his chest, Aaron let go of his hair to grip his bicep as Robert licked and kissed his way down to Aaron's belly button, he swirled his tongue around before dipping it in, surprised at the pool of oil that had gathered in it. He licked his way down to Aaron's cock, passing over it to kiss and nibble at the inside of his thigh. “Robert . . .” Aaron sighed, hands curling into the sheets, all the while desperate to be touched by his lover. Robert lifted his head from between Aaron's thighs and searched for the bottle of oil. He found it and grabbed it, and popped open the cap. Robert gripped Aaron's cock, holding it straight up, and drizzled the oil over the head of his cock, letting it run down the sides and over his hand. 

He closes the bottle and tossed it on the floor, finally being finished with it. He stroked Aaron's cock a few times, making Aaron keen and arch his back. He slicked the oil over his dick, his hand sliding effortlessly over and over as precum started leaking from the slit, and then leant down and swirled his tongue around the tip of Aaron's cock, his mouth closed over the head and he sucked gently. The combination of raspberry oil and precum was pleasing, almost as if he'd gotten a piece of hard raspberry flavored candy and added salt to it before eating it. He almost laughed at the analogy, but doesn't and swallows Aaron's cock down to the base, humming around him and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks him.

Aaron's hands continue to fist into the bed sheets, he keened and thrust up with his hips, feeling out of control as Robert holds hips down with his hands. He pulls off Aaron's cock, catches his breath and then tongues the slit of his cock. “Fuck,” Aaron gasped and sank his hands into Robert's hair, pulling hard to bring him up so he's eye level with him. He kissed him passionately, almost aggressive in a way, and rolls them over so he's on top. Robert's hands slip slide around on his body from the oil slick and Aaron has trouble holding on as he uses Robert's body to push himself up into sitting position. “This would be fucking comical if I wasn't so goddamned hard,” Aaron growled and finally was able to sit back on his knees and move down in between Robert's legs to take him in his mouth. 

“Oh . . . Fuck Aaron!” Robert slammed his fist into the mattress, head slamming back against the pillows as Aaron took him down into his throat. He bobbed his head, letting Robert's dick hit the back of his throat each time, and he cupped Robert's balls with his right hand, fondling them to the point it had Robert gasping and panting that he was gonna come if he kept doing that. 

Aaron pulled off and smirked at him as his hand took over on pumping his cock. “Fuck me,” he told Robert again and then licked around the head of his cock. 

“Come here,” Robert growled and jerked Aaron up by him arms, his grip slipping from the oil and Aaron fell flat against Robert, letting out a small “oof” as he did. They both laughed and kissed, cutting their laughter short. Oil was everywhere, the bed - so much for the towel Robert had laid down, their bodies, hair, in their mouths and everything smelled like sex and raspberries. They both found it intoxicating. 

Robert reached down, dipping his fingers into Aaron's crack and they were so slick from the oil he found it easy when he pushed his index finger inside him. Aaron kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as Robert pumped his finger in and out of his hole. “Mmm, let me.” Aaron said and used the bed to push himself up instead of Robert, who pulled his finger free and wiped it on the towel. 

“Get the stuff,” Aaron said as he reached behind himself, pushed two fingers in and started quickly working himself open. Robert grabbed a condom, ripped the foil packaging open with his teeth, and then unrolled the condom over his hard cock, stroking it a few times as he watched with eager eyes as Aaron fingered himself open. 

“Ready?” Robert asked, his impatience getting the better of him. 

“Fuck . . . yeah,” Aaron pulled his fingers free, wiped them on the bed sheets, and then settled himself over Robert's cock. Aaron reached behind to hold it in place, and slowly sank down onto him. Robert's cock stretched him open, filled him up, making his head go light and he shook it as if to clear a fog from his mind after Robert was buried deep inside him. 

“Oh my God,” Aaron whined and slammed his hands hard against Robert's chest, then began to ride him in earnest. 

“God . . . Damn, Aaron you feel so good,” Aaron leant down to capture his lips in a messy kiss, and Robert began to thrust his hips up, meeting each downward movement so the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. “You're hard to hold onto,” Robert laughed as his hands slid all over Aaron's body. 

“Yeah . . . It's, fuck fuck, really fucking messy,” Aaron said and moved so he was sitting up again, and rode Robert's cock faster. His head snapped back, a stream of moans pouring out of his mouth as his cock dragged over his prostate. “Shit, I'm close,” Aaron whined and Robert grabbed his cock to stroke him quickly. 

The heat pooled in Aaron's gut, every nerve felt like it was about to explode, and he fell forwards, hands slamming down on Robert's chest as he came over Robert's fist again and again. Robert thrust up inside Aaron, chasing his own orgasm and cried out Aaron's name as he spilled his come into the condom, squeezing Aaron's ass as he did so. They were silent, the only sound was their heavy breathing, as they floated back down into reality. 

Finally Aaron could move and rolled off Robert, his cock slipping out of his ass as he did so. Robert gulped twice and then removed the condom, throwing it somewhere on the floor, not really caring where it landed at the moment. “I'm a mess,” Aaron said. Slicked up in fruity oil, come on his stomach that had spread onto him when he collapsed against Robert, and he was just as sweaty as he had been when he'd come home earlier. “What a waste of a shower.” 

“We can take one together,” Robert said who was just as messy. “How you feeling?” 

“Pretty fucking good,” Aaron chuckled. “That whole massage thing was just to get me to have sex with you, wasn't it?” 

“I regret nothing,” Robert said and they both laughed. Aaron leant over and kissed him, having no regrets of his own as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are welcome! Hope you liked! :)


End file.
